


Dangerous Cat

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Furry, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Ueda has a Halloween surprise for Koki.





	

He's at home alone this year, of course he'd been invited to several different Halloween Parties, and he could probably get away with crashing several others if he wanted, but Koki just doesn't feel like it this year. Instead he's curled up on the sofa, trying to decide which of the hundreds of horror movies playing, he should watch.

 

He goes with some foreign film, and he's just getting into the atmosphere of it, when Rai emits a low grumbling growl.

 

He ignores it, going back to the film, but as the tension builds, so does Rai's unease, and when the small dog wanders over to the front door, still growling low in his throat, it's too much for Koki.

 

He switches off the TV and waits for a few minutes to calm his beating heart, but then just as Rai starts barking, Sakura shoots from her spot on the floor to join him and they both go crazy by the door.

 

Koki swallows hard and wanders to the door, but he can't hear anything above the noise. “Quiet doggies” he commands, and they do stop, but before his heart can quite calm down there's a low almost feral sounding noise from the other side, kind of like a distressed cat.

 

He takes a step back, considering what he should do, his heart still thumping in his chest, and then there it is again, longer this time and louder, with the addition of what sounds like claws scraping down his door.

 

He wants to scream, and then go hide, but he likes to think he's tougher than that and so he does what any self-respecting man would do, grabs the nearest heavy object and prepares to open the door.

 

When he finally does, it's no creepy monster behind it, it's just Ueda, laughing hysterically at Koki's expense.

 

“What the fuck?!” Koki snaps at him, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

“Oh man, your face” Ueda replies, trying to calm his laughter and wiping the last of the moisture from his eyes.

 

“It's not funny ass-hole, you scared the shit out of me.” Koki snaps again.

 

“Yeah, well...I got your adrenaline pumping, didn't I?” Ueda smirks back, the laughter is gone now, but there's still traces of the humour on his face, mixed in with something a little more devious.

 

That much is true, the leftover fear is still trickling excitement through his veins, and that only increases when he finally takes the time to notice Ueda's attire. He's wearing some kind of leather ensemble, not a world away from the recent NEWS stage costumes, and a pair of fluffy black cat ears on his head. It should look ridiculous, but maybe it's the built up tension from before that makes Koki lick his lips in approval. “What are you doing here anyway...and why are you dressed like that?”

 

“It's Halloween” Ueda answers as though it's obvious, and he turns to show Koki the long fluffy black tail that emerges from the seat of his pants as he smirks over his shoulder “I'm a dangerous cat.”

 

It's working, but Koki doesn't want to give in that easily “I don't know about dangerous, but I'll believe naughty.” Ueda turns back to him, the grin widening at Koki's heavy breathing. “I should punish you for scaring me like that.” It's bold move, in the few months they've been doing, whatever it is that they're doing, Koki's never once been the one to take control of things.

 

Ueda's eyebrows raise and he makes a noise like a mix between a laugh and a snort. “Try to punish me...” and he turns away, slinking along the hall towards Koki's bedroom.

 

It looks like an invitation to him. He rushes back to the living room and calls over the dogs, who'd wandered off to the kitchen upon realising there was no intruder, and encourages them back into their cages for the night. He switches off the lights after him and locks the door before racing along to his bedroom.

 

Ueda is standing at the foot of the bed facing him when he enters, already hard and completely naked but for the cat ears perched on his head. He smirks and then turns to crawl across the bed away from him, and Koki almost comes in his pants at the realisation he's still wearing the tail too. The long fluffy tail that he'd assumed to be stitched onto the leather trousers, appears in fact, to be dangling from the end of what could only be a butt plug.

 

He hears his own moan echoing through the room but Ueda just smirks as he turns around and flops down onto the bed on his back. “Wasn't there something you were supposed to be doing?”

 

The prospect of actually being given permission to dominate Ueda is both exciting and nerve-wracking, of course he has plenty of experience with bondage and the like, only when it with Ueda he's always been on the receiving end. “What...what am I allowed to do?” he asks, hoping his voice sounds more confident than he feels.

 

“Whatever you want...” Ueda smirks back, stretching out comfortably across the bed “This is a one time offer, so make the most of it.

 

He nods and makes his way over to the closet, pulling out his toy chest to see what he has to play with, but suddenly it all looks daunting. He picks up the bondage tape, leaving the box open in case he decides to come back for more, and then wanders back over to the bed, gulping as he reaches for Ueda's wrist.

 

Ueda pulls it coyly from his grasp “How will I learn my lesson if you go so easy me?”

 

He flushes, feeling a little emasculated at having to be reminded he's meant to be the dominant one. He grabs the wrist back, holding it tightly and then goes for the other. He manages to get the bondage tape around them, though it makes him a little angry as he catches Ueda's smirk, and he knows that he only succeeds because Ueda had let him.

 

The anger only makes him want to tie Ueda down more, to restrict his movements so that he's fully in control. So he returns to the toy box and picks out a thick leather collar and a length of chain with a clip at one end.

 

He gives Ueda an angry glare as he grips him by the throat and pulls him up to a sitting position and then he wraps the leather around Ueda's throat, buckling it around the back.

 

“That's more like it” Ueda says smugly, and Koki glares harder.

 

“If you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll shut it for you...” he warns, but Ueda's face just lights up in a smile and he grabs the bondage tape before Ueda can respond. He tears off a piece big enough to wrap a few times around Ueda's head, over his mouth, and does just that.

 

There's a silver ring on the front of the collar and he threads the chain through it, before pushing Ueda's legs to his chest and passing the chain behind his knees. He pulls it tight and then clips it back to both itself and the metal ring, securing Ueda's legs in place.

 

He feels a little calmer with that done, Ueda wriggles, but it doesn't get him any more freedom, and so he finally moves around to settle himself by Ueda's backside. He feels that sudden thrill again as he catches sight of the fluffy tail, following it back to it's origin, and in this position he can see the base of the silicon it's attached to, and the exact place it enters Ueda's body.

 

He strokes the tail a few times, picking it up and running it through his hands, and he can tell from the way Ueda jerks that he can feel it on the other end. He's rewarded with a muffled moan when he gives it a soft tug, so he tugs on it harder.

 

It doesn't take much more strength than that to pull it out completely and Ueda makes a sound somewhere near a cry before Koki replaces it straight away with two fingers. There's still some lube from where Ueda had put the plug it, but there's not enough that it can't be a little painful. He expects Ueda to try and reprimand him somehow, but all he does is try and rock his hips into the touch.

 

And that's when Koki gets an idea, one that's been on his mind but he hasn't exactly been confident enough to talk to Ueda about, but he did say Koki could do anything he wanted. He glances up at Ueda's face to check he's still distracted, and then he moves his head down, flicking his tongue out first over his own fingers, and then moving down them until he reaches the place where they enter Ueda's body. He licks around the tight ring of muscle, just tiny little laps at first, but then as he grows accustomed to it he gets braver, swiping his tongue harder, pushing against the resistance, and then slipping it in beside his fingers.

 

Ueda moans lewdly, pushing back harder, trying to take him in further, and Koki would be smug if he weren't so aroused. He's already achingly hard, and the little friction he's getting from the sheets is nowhere near enough. He pushes his tongue in again, feeling the walls clamp down around him and just the thought of how good that will feel against his cock, has him jumping up and shimmying out of his clothes.

 

He leans up to take in Ueda's face, rubbing a hand along the flushed cheeks, and then he kisses his forehead gently as he leans further down, reaching his hand under the pillow for his secret stash of condoms.

 

He doesn't get that far before Ueda's hands, still tied together, almost hit him in the forehead, and there's a little silver packet in one of them.

 

He raises an eyebrow at Ueda but takes it anyway, unwrapping the condom hastily and slipping it on. He positions himself at Ueda's entrance and looks up one last time to ask gently, sincerely “Are you OK?” but Ueda just raises his eyebrows and mutters something that sounds like 'Get on with it' again his gag.

 

So Koki does, pushing in all the way in one long thrust that has Ueda crying out again, but he doesn't look like he's in pain, and Koki would be too lost in feeling to do much if he did. It's hotter than he expected, and tight, it feels like he's being sucked and squeezed both at the same time and it has him shaking with the effort of not moving.

 

The muscles around him relax a little, but it still feels far too tight when Ueda's foot smacks into his arm, and his hips buck up. He takes that as his cue to move, but when he does it's almost too much, and he buries his face against Ueda's leg, moaning loudly.

 

Ueda bucks impatiently again, and so he starts moving, but it's slow and controlled, and it's not long before Ueda starts mumbling against his gag again, Koki can't make out the words but he's pretty sure there's a lot of annoyed swearing in there.

 

He's not certain exactly how it happens, but all at once Ueda's hands are tearing through the bondage tape, and he's unclipping his legs, and flipping Koki over to straddle him. He's already rocking his hips by the time he reaches up to unravel the tape from his mouth, but Koki is far too lost in the sensation to do anything about.

 

It's overpowering and too much, but not enough at the same time, and Koki grips Ueda's hips in his hands, pulling him down harder against him as his own hips rock up to meet each thrust.

 

Ueda groans, upping the pace, and it's over for Koki, his hips jerking erratically for a few moments as his head soars through white abyss.

 

When he crashes back down, Ueda is still going, his pace frantic, but it gets too sensitive too soon for Koki and he holds out his hands on Ueda's hips to still the other man. He half expects Ueda to be angry, but his face is just smirking as he pulls himself off Koki and leans forward, working his fist up and down his cock quickly until he spurts over Koki's chest.

 

Koki almost cringes as Ueda leads down, his voice smug as he whispers “Made you wet, baby.”


End file.
